


开车

by hashh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashh/pseuds/hashh
Summary: 纯肉爽文





	开车

夜翼跳上了最后一个敌人的肩膀，用电棍击昏他的脑袋，这很难控制力度,一不小心就会把人的脑浆打出来，但他是夜翼，是飞翔的格雷森，是蝙蝠家族的一员。   
一声口哨声让他再次警惕了起来，直到他看清对方的脸，是他的弟弟，杰森.陶得。他可真是个帅哥，翡翠色的双眸，健壮的肌肉。  
糟了，他有反应了，他看到了皮衣里股起的形状，他在流水。像这种时候，他准备先发制人。他助跑，跳跃到杰森所在的高处。  
“小蓝鸟发情了吗”杰森重重的拍了一下迪克的屁股。“嘿小翅膀，我可比你大，托马斯睡着了吗”“没睡着我会出来找你？”  
“你可真是个不称职的爸爸”

他们回到安全屋，杰森迅速脱下两个人的衣服。杰森揉了揉迪克因奶水而涨大的乳房，“啊啊～恩！不要揉了，小翅膀，痛！”  
“是吗荡妇，我看你已经流了一滩淫液了”  
说着，他贪婪的吸允着迪克的奶头并用手挑逗着迪克粉红色的龟头。“恩啊……小…嗯嗯……翅膀，我的奶是什么味道的？啊～啊恩…够，够了  
快进来”“真的是个婊子，刚开始就这样了吗，我还准备着操到你叫爸爸了”说着杰森吸了一大口奶，和迪克接吻，手上的动作却更缓慢了。接吻的同时，迪克的迪克不停的蹭着杰森的手，渴望更多的触摸。“甜不甜”杰森喂完后，笑着对迪克说。“你他妈快点进来啊！！”“你是婊子吗”“恩恩～是”“是母狗吗”“是母狗”“那是谁的母狗和婊子”“是…是小翅膀的”“你就准备被我操死吧”说完，杰森狠狠的掰开迪克的腿，把大的吓人的阴茎塞进小穴内。“啊啊啊—就是这样，小翅膀真是越来越棒了”“操，迪基鸟，你他妈果然是妓女，不用润滑剂都这么湿了”“啊恩～啊啊，在深一点…对…对对，好舒服”。杰森的速度越来越快，迪克口水和眼泪流满脸都是。“你他妈就等着给我再生个小的吧”“啊啊啊，快…恩恩～一……一点，要到了”在迪克快要高潮的时候，杰森的手指堵住了龟头，“哈  
嗯嗯！啊啊!给我—我-会—啊啊啊-恩啊—坏掉的”“你撒娇也没用，你别想射的比我早”说完，杰森说完继续狠狠的抽插紧湿的后穴”迪克已经神志不清，开始乱叫。终于，在杰森的低吼下，他们一起迎来了高潮。


End file.
